


Evil Is As Evil Does

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Evil Is [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blow Jobs, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for severity_softly and published to Livejournal in 2008. Set after 402 – Angel Maker.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Evil Is As Evil Does

**Author's Note:**

  * For [severity_softly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/gifts).



> Originally written for severity_softly and published to Livejournal in 2008. Set after 402 – Angel Maker.

“Eviler twin?” Rossi asked, eyes widening ever so slightly.

Reid paused and all the emotions it was possible to feel flittered over his face before he settled on wary. He’d already been the butt of Morgan and Prentiss’ gentle teasing (JJ had merely smiled at him which had been somehow much worse) on the car ride back to the airport, on the plane and on the trip back to the office. He expected better from Rossi.

But Rossi looked a little distracted. He was paying more attention to Reid’s expressions than to what he was saying. He couldn’t believe some days that Reid was able to hide his feelings at all. But bitter experience had taught him that that was true. And that Reid was the one member of the team he could afford to underestimate the least.

“It was a theory,” Reid was saying, jolting Rossi back into the moment. “We share theories. We discuss. They don’t always have to be…”

“…good?” Rossi interrupted.

“Right,” Reid countered with a half-hearted glare. “ _We_ share theories all the time,” he continued in a low whisper.

Rossi allowed himself a small smile.

“I’m beat,” Morgan interrupted. “Gonna head home and crash. See you all tomorrow.”

Reid nodded goodbye to him and then the others as they too left for their homes. Which left him and Rossi alone. They’d both pretended to be getting on with writing up their notes, but judging by Prentiss’ knowing look as she’d left, he had to wonder just how successful they’d been. JJ hadn’t managed to keep her relationship a secret; were they too fooling themselves?

“Do you think they know?” Reid asked, pulling a half-chewed pen out of his mouth.

“I don’t think I care,” Rossi replied. Reid put the pen back in his mouth and looked up at Rossi, wide-eyed.

Rossi laughed, a genuine, warm sound that was too often absent from his life. “So is this evil twin, or eviler twin?” he asked.

Reid thought about it a moment. “Which would you rather have?”

“I think I’d like to see what eviler twin wants to do.” He leaned on the desk Reid was sitting at. It was late so there was hardly anyone else about, but the building wasn’t exactly deserted either.

“So you want me to get inside the mind of an eviler twin? Dangerous job.”

“There’ll be benefits,” Rossi said.

Reid grinned like a Cheshire Cat. “For bad behaviour?”

“If you do it right,” Rossi agreed, shifting slightly.

Reid stood up quickly, an apparent plan already fully formed. “Sit down,” he commanded and Rossi knew better than to argue with Reid when he had that determined glint in his eye.

So he sat down in the chair that Reid had just vacated and waited for the show to begin.

It didn’t take long as Reid was already sinking to his knees and crawling under the desk. He then gently tugged at Rossi’s leg, encouraging him to slide the chair forward.

“Evil twin feeling evil?” he asked, but Reid was concentrating too hard to pay him any mind. Instead he undid Rossi’s pants and with a little help from Rossi himself he pulled them down. Nimble fingers then pulled his boxers down and Rossi twitched as cold air hit his erection.

But mild discomfort turned into something much more pleasurable as Reid’s mouth engulfed him and before he knew it he was moaning his encouragement. It should have been obvious that Reid’s mouth, so often moving quicker than he could keep up with, was perfectly made for this, but it hadn’t been. But then that was always the case with Reid; you thought you know where you were with him and then some other side of him was revealed, like a rough diamond taking shape, and you had to start your profile all over again.

“Agent Rossi? Have you got a moment?” A young female agent stood in the doorway, book clasped in her hands. Of all the times to get waylaid by a groupie.

“I’m a little, um, busy right now. Could you come back later?” He tried to bat Reid away from him but Reid seemed determined to prove just how much of an eviler twin he could be.

“This won’t take long. I just…” She started to step into the room and although Rossi was fairly certain she had no idea what was going on right now, the heady smell of sex would soon make things clearer.

“I said no,” he snapped. “Make an appointment.” Reid’s tongue did something wicked to his aching cock just then and it took all of Rossi’s self-control not to scream out Reid’s name. As it was the agent looked at him disappointedly and left, and he knew he’d be answering to someone about that soon enough.

He couldn’t bring himself to care though. Not when he could feel his orgasm building at the base of his spine. Not when Reid was deep throating him and especially not when the world was whiting out before him, pleasure overtaking every sense until the only thing keeping him grounded was Reid’s hand on his thigh.

“Evil or eviler?” Reid asked. Rossi blinked. “Do you think that was evil or eviler? I’m not sure how you’d quantify the difference without doing further study. If that was just evil than eviler has to up the stakes but then if it were eviler then any further experiment would be a disappointment since evil couldn’t top eviler…”

Rossi silenced him with a kiss, drawing him closer and wincing slightly as Reid’s clothes chafed against his still half-naked body.

“Why don’t we save any further experiments for when we get home?” Rossi suggested.

Reid’s face lit up. Rossi wondered if he’d look like that on Christmas morning, and for once didn’t consider the thought of finding out depressing.

“That sounds good to me. I’ll get the car while you, uh, clean up.”

Rossi watched him go before squirming into his soiled clothes. He really was getting too old for this kind of thing.

Not that he had any intention of stopping. Not when he’d found something in Reid he hadn’t realised he’d been looking for through failed marriage after failed marriage. Not when he’d found a reason to believe in himself outside of work.

Not when he had Reid.


End file.
